


Candy Crush

by Ccccceliaa



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccccceliaa/pseuds/Ccccceliaa
Summary: 无CP
Kudos: 5





	Candy Crush

周深被找上门时刚刚下班，他下个周考试，最近总回去得早一些。那人从他出门上班时就跟着他，远远缀了一路，他下班时没看到人，心里浮起一点希望，以为对方不会来了，这点侥幸在快到家时全被身后响起的脚步声打碎了。  
他一周前在酒吧后门救了一个嗑药嗑晕了的女人，回了家才发现自己蹲下身查看时包里被人塞了东西。他揣着那点东西惴惴不安了一个周，现在细线吊着的巨石终于落下来了。  
周深甚至觉得如释重负，等待疼痛降临的过程比疼痛本身更折磨人。  
揽着他肩膀的人力气很大，一只手沉沉地握住他的肩头，半强迫式地带着他从家门口走过，拐入旁边更暗的小巷里。  
周深被推进墙角，背着的书包也被扯下来扔在地上。周深垂眼看着那人随意地踢开书包，丝毫没有要翻看的意思，硬底皮鞋还在自己的药理学课本上留了个印子。  
对方扯下他的外套，用塑料扎带捆住他的手，随手挂在暴露在墙面外的管道支架上。  
周深转过去面对潮湿的墙砖，听着身后里外翻检自己外套的声音，对着青苔叹了一口气，很想强调一下自己的人权。他疲惫地让自己靠在墙上，试图让脚跟着地，他一直被迫踮着脚，脚底抽着发疼。松软的袖子顺着他的手腕滑落下去，堆在手肘下面，露出刚刚因为被暴力对待蹭出的一点擦伤。  
男人意料之中地没有翻出什么东西，凑过来紧贴在他身后，掐着下巴把他的小脸拧过来，用手电扫了他两下，咬着烟问他话。周深被照得眼前发晕，更听不清他本来就不太熟悉的捷克语，闭眼向后缩了一下，想从面前的烟气里躲开。  
周深脸嫩，很快被掐出了两道印子。男人照着他的脸颊拍了拍，取下烟重问了一次，语调柔和，如果忽略掉眼下的环境，倒不像在拷问。  
周深冷得发抖，急促地用俄语回答他，下午刚刚下了雨夹雪，头顶的管道滴下一点融化的冰水，浸湿他的头发，穿过他低低的领口敲在锁骨上。  
周深仍旧闭着眼，任凭对方用刀划开他牛仔裤的口袋————这简直就是多此一举，他完全可以直接伸手拿，这整个过程对周深来讲都是多此一举，老板总说他从脸到体型全身上下没有一个地方和“成年”这个概念沾边，用他都怕因为疑似逼迫未成年人从事色情行业被逮捕，就算不被捆起来他也不会直接选择暴力反抗。  
周深用舌头顶了一下自己被捏痛的脸颊，对方必然是要通过这种方式让他吃苦头以满足报复心理，而非因为他有多难对付，他嘲讽地想，他能有多难对付呢？  
男人拿到了那个封得很好的瓶子，周深甚至没打开过。周深把额头抵在自己的手臂上，干涩地吞咽了一下，他的手因为一直在试图握住头顶的管道支架而发抖，他站不住，也没有合适的受力点，整个人几乎要脱力。  
男人的手重又摸上来，捏住他的细瘦的腰，握着他贴近自己，让他的脚尖可以落在自己鞋面上得到暂时的休息，沉重的呼吸喷在他侧耳边，周深的心沉沉地落下去。  
男人把手指塞进他的嘴里，模仿交媾的姿势揉捏玩弄他的舌头，周深喉头发紧，感觉自己的手腕几乎要被细细的绑带勒断，手心也被粗糙的铁制支架磨破。水滴接二连三滴下来，浸透他的衣服和眉眼，他用力抓住头顶的支架，像沉在水里的人抓住并不能救命的薄木板。  
男人扯出他的衣服下摆，捏住他的乳尖捻了捻，周深含糊地发出一点不知道是哭还是笑的声音，随即又紧紧抿住嘴唇，神情几乎有一点冷漠和自我厌弃。男人的手顺着先前用刀划出的口子摸进去，揉捏他，向下捋顺按压会阴，要他贴着自己，要他依靠在自己的气息之下。男人的手上有茧，揉他时整个大腿内侧都被磨得生疼，周深皮薄肉嫩，从没被如此对待过，几乎要掉眼泪。  
那人抓住他的头发，拧过来敷衍地亲吻他，舔舐他的上颚，像做标记一样在他的下嘴唇上咬了一口，又去啃咬他的耳垂和颈侧。周深感觉自己的肩侧要被咬破了，沙哑地叫了一声痛，没有反抗，没有求饶，反抗无用，求饶同样无用。  
他玩弄够了，大发慈悲地把周深被吊起来的手放下来，像取下被挂在展架上的娃娃，又反复舔啃他已经被咬破的伤口，缓慢地抚摸。  
周深咬紧了牙，心中有一种恐慌感。男人按着他的后脑勺解开皮带，把他柔顺的腰按下去，沉默着用沾了唾液和伤口渗出的血液的手指胡乱按揉了几下穴口和内腔后操进去，周深用苍白细瘦的手肘撑住自己，感觉自己被整个撕开了。他吸了吸鼻子，垂下头呼吸，被强行撑开的内里抽搐着，男人能感受到被自己抚摸着的躯体在颤抖。  
他发冷的手被握住，按在墙上，那人居高临下地操他，和周深相比，他实在轻松，毫不费力地施加痛苦。周深已经分不清自己眼前的是汗还是水，或许还有憋了半天终于没有忍住掉下来的眼泪，几乎要失去意识。男人揉捏他的嘴唇，抚过他的牙齿，模仿着抽插的频率操弄着他的口腔，而他连咬住手指的力气都失去了。  
男人动着腰胯顶弄他，又伸手按住他的尾椎向下压，周深的腿根痉挛着，感觉自己是被钉在什么刑架上，他向着墙面靠近，试图从路的尽头找到一点脱逃的可能，又被提着胯骨拎回来，重新钉在男人的阴茎上。  
周深薄薄的小腹被反复揉捏按压，生出一点怪异的快感，又被逼出眼泪来，哭得眼睛发红，呛咳起来。男人的动作越来越激烈，周深试图向后仰，后背反而贴在男人的胸膛上。他垂下头去，柔软的内腔含着男人，每被顶弄一下都会发出细碎的喘息声，像因为痛苦，又像因为别的什么东西，整个人快要崩溃，内里有什么地方疼痛到极点。  
他盯着被扔在地面上的课本和那个脚印，感觉头脑发昏，又冷到极点。男人一下比一下深地操他，射在他的身体里。  
他实施冷酷的侵犯，像碾碎了他的一部分内里。他无路可走。


End file.
